


Daisies and Snake Bites

by Lemon_Pixel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, Pastel Dan, Pining, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Pixel/pseuds/Lemon_Pixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan makes a new friend while playing a game online. Could they be closer to each other than they suspected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies and Snake Bites

     Dan directed his character toward the town square and approached the NPC standing there. He needed to turn in one more quest before he would level up, and could take a break from running around. A golden glow washed over his character, indicating an increase in level. He then headed toward the nearest tavern, intent on socializing for a bit. He was awkward in real life, but found that being behind a computer made conversation much easier.  
     The tavern was fairly crowded, but not packed. Dan plopped his character down onto a bench near a hearth. He saw some familiar names amongst the throng of animated avatars, but simply sat enjoying the conversations around him.  
     Just then, a tall male elf character sat next to him on the bench.  
>AmazingPhilgon: hi how are you? :)  
     Dan didn't think he had seen this person around before, and judged by his equipment that he was fairly new.  
>LordLolzor: hey, pretty good. are you new?  
>AmazingPhilgon: yup, i just started playing this week. this game is fun, but kinda hard.  
>LordLolzor: i might be able to help, what are you stuck on?  
     The two of them talked until they lost track of time, and before he knew it, Dan heard his mother calling him to dinner.  
>LordLolzor: hey i have to go. i'll be back on tomorrow, though  
>AmazingPhilgon: ok :) it was nice talking to you  
>LordLolzor: you too. night.  
     Dan logged off and shut his laptop, then joined his family downstairs for dinner. If he was a bit distracted during the meal, that could simply be chalked up to being a bit tired.  
***  
     Dan hurriedly pulled on his pale pink cardigan and smoothed his button-down shirt, giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror. He combed his nimble fingers through his hair before placing a delicate crown of flowers upon his head. He had woken up too late to eat breakfast, so he grabbed his bag and ran to catch the bus.  
     He got outside just in time. He walked to the back of the bus and slumped into his usual seat. He put his earbuds in and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax after his morning frenzy. His thoughts wandered back to the person he had met the previous day, as they had done ever since they stopped talking. Dan couldn't help looking forward to playing again after school, and hopefully talking to his new friend.  
     The bus lurched forward as the driver made her next stop. 'Geez, learn to drive,' thought Dan as he straightened up in his seat and fixed his crooked crown. A few people stepped onto the bus, one of whom always caught Dan's eye: Phil Lester. He was tall - almost as tall as Dan - with jet black hair, snake bite piercings, gauged ears, and a dragon tattoo on his neck. He was always dressed in tattered black jeans and a t-shirt, which starkly contrasted with his flawless pale skin.   
     What caught his attention, though, were Phil's bright blue eyes. They seemed full of life, of hope, and of possibility, and when juxtaposed against Phil's intimidating appearance, made Dan want to peel away the exterior of this persona and discover what lie beneath. So maybe he thought about Phil more often than he would like to admit. The students took their seats and the bus resumed motion, and Dan turned up the volume of his music in an attempt to drown out his thoughts.  
***  
     Dan practically threw his bag into his room when he returned home, wasting no time in booting up his computer and logging into his game. Barely a minute later, he received a message.  
>AmazingPhilgon (pm): hey :) glad you're on. i've been looking forward to playing with you all day  
     Dan's stomach fluttered and his face flushed as he typed his reply.  
>LordLolzor (pm): me too :) so what quest are you on?  
     The two of them played well into the night, although admittedly spending more time talking than playing.   
***  
     Two weeks had passed since Dan had begun talking to his new online friend. They had exchanged their IM user names so they could message each other when it wasn't possible to log into the game. After doing so, they had begun talking much more often and discovered that they had many similar interests. Dan resisted the urge to message "Philgon" when he woke up, and instead began getting ready for school.  
***  
     Dan's day had been awful: his favorite crown of daisies had fallen off and gotten trampled, he had spilt chocolate milk on his white jeans, and he had failed his test in maths. He couldn't wait to get home and spend the night talking to Philgon. He pulled out his phone to send him a message.   
>LordLolzor: hey i'm omw home now. can't wait to talk to you >.< today sucked  
     He slid his phone back into his pocket, but was startled to hear the sound of a new message on IM. 'Wait, my phone is on silent. No...' Dan quickly began glancing around the bus, trying to determine the source of the sound. Several people were looking at their phones, so it was impossible to tell. He decided to try something different. He pulled his phone out and sent another message to Philgon.  
>LordLolzor: hey, this is weird, but turn around  
     He looked toward the front of the bus when he heard the notification again. Seconds crept by, and Dan thought all the air had been knocked out of his lungs when he saw a familiar head of jet black hair turn toward him. He knew he must have looked like a deer in headlights, because Phil looked at him in utter confusion, before his eyes grew wide and a look of understanding settled upon his face.  
     When the bus arrived at its next stop, Phil stood up and walked quickly toward Dan. Their gazes met, and Phil gestured at the seat. "May I?" he asked. Dan nodded and scooted closer to the window. Phil sat next to him and cleared his throat, seeming to be completely devoid of any of the confidence he always appeared to exude.  
     "So, um...you're Lolzor?" Phil asked, sounding every bit as hopeful as Dan felt. "Yeah," he responded quietly, unable to keep the smile from his face as he looked at Phil. Phil's timid smile turned into a brilliant grin. "Awesome." He gently bumped his knee against Dan's, and they both let out a breathy giggle. After a moment, Phil glanced up at Dan's hair with a look of concern on his face. "So, um, where did your flowers go?"


End file.
